A cat and a crow
by Dark-Side-Recruiter9
Summary: Some short drabbles of crow and my oc aurora. Ratings may go up.
1. First sight

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my stories so far, I really appreciate it :)**

**a little heads up, I wrote this a little while ago and I forgot completely about that I used a story from melan anime as a base so it does seem a little familiar. She says there's no hard feelings though as long as I made that clear. Sorry for any confusion :)**

**ps I do not own yugioh 5ds either even though I wish I did**

* * *

Crow's POV

I never believed in love at first sight.

I thought it was stupid to feel that you love someone you just saw, since love means many things to me. Like care, trust, friendship, knowing the good and the bad side of her character and accept her just the way she is. Be there when she needs you and knowing deep in your heart that she will be there for you, when you need her help. To feel complete when you look at her, happy when you hold her in your arms, treat her like she's the only girl in the world and make her happy at any cost. Put her happiness at the top of your list and show her, with any possible way, how special she is for you.

How someone can feel all those emotions at once, just with one look? I will never understand.

Sometimes Martha was teasing me for the romantic side of my character and although I didn't want to accept it, I knew she was right. She used to say that if I wanted to, I could be a very affectionate guy!

At least this is what I believe in theory, since I have no experience about love in my life. The only love I felt, in my short life:

The first was for Martha, my foster mother, and she deserves all the love that I could give to her. Because she was the first person who actually loved me: a boy with no home, no parents and no past.

The second was for the first true friends I made. At the beginning it was only Jack and Yusei. We lived together; we played together and even eat from the same plate. When we met Kalin we became the team called "Satisfaction" a gang with strong bonds. We fought together and we shared the same ideas and dreams.

And third I felt love for the little kids in Satelight. Orphans with no hope in their eyes which I took in my care and I tried my best to keep them happy.

But I know that when it comes to girls you feel a different kind of love in your heart, for which I have not the slightest clue as I never felt something special for a girl. Well, at least until some days ago. And why is that? Because I met Aurora again.

The night I met Pearson changed my life in more than one way: as I was lay on the back of Pearsons runner to their place (after I got a beating from this total jerk) I felt that there was something else special about tonight, I just didn't know what yet.

I had to be helped off the runner by Pearson since I had twisted my ankle from the fall after this guy had taken a swing of a pipe at me, I was pretty battered you could say as well with all sorts of bruises and cuts, he had called to someone to get a first aid kit, I didn't see anyone but there was a deffinatly response from them, it had sounded like a female voice, which was kinda weird. Not many girls lived in the satellite so it was almost rare to talk to a young girl, so I didn't have that much practise, I just looked at the floor in hope I didn't make a fool of myself.

Thee was the sound of footsteps from around the corner, the click click of boots heels echoing off the concrete floor, there was the sound of a plastic box hitting the floor after the clicking stopped short; I jerked my head up at the sound. That's when my eyes met two perfect orbs of cobalt blue, I couldn't speak at all and I couldn't hardly hear anything over the thump of my own heart as it picked up wildly. I never had this feeling before, not even when I faced a really exciting duel or when I out ran security, it was a different sort of rush to those rushes but...I liked even more.

She had seemed to notice me as we'll since she had most likely dropped the box in shock, she quickly picked up up and brushed a invisible hair from her eyes before setting the box down on a nearby bench: getting out all the various plasters, bandages and other things you would keep in a first aid box.

The last time I had seen her was when she was 9, she looked completely different; she used to be this little tomboy: small, dirty, boisterous, you could mistake her for a boy if she didn't have such long black hair (even if it was usually in brushed and tangled from climbing trees or something). She used to be a boy- she fought like one, she duelled like one, she acted like one and she took no crap off no one (she scrubbed all of us before - Martha's face had been hillarious at the sight of 3 boys completely drenched in mud from head to foot and aurora standing next to us looking as innocent as possible while she tried to hide her muddy hands behind her back) but she looked like a girl...a pretty girl.

I had seen pretty women before from magazines or the rare looker but it was different, she was a perfect pretty. Her once long unruly hair was cut short but it suited her more as it swayed as she moved with this glossy shine as her silver highlights glinted against the light like tiny stars. Her eyes which had been the cause of her getting out of just about everything and getting what she wanted, which I used groan at were these 2 sparkling saphires that seemed to pierce my very soul, I would of stared at them for hours. She wasn't tall but she couldn't be called small either, she was the perfect height for me so that she wasn't tall enough to make him feel awkward or small enough to make her seem like a midget (she would have to be to be small than him) but just about the same height as me. Her once flat chest which jack used to poke fun of was anything but flat, he had only seen chests like that on those supermodel girls he once saw in one of kalins magazines; she had this supermodel like figure to her that would make just about anyone fall though she didn't seem to it at all since she hid it under a black t shirt and scruffy looking a word she was beautiful, the most prettiest girl he had ever seen, she was perfection.

She still looked like Yusei but he didn't mind it at all, they weren't mirror identical since she looked to have grown into her feminine features and beauty, though the resembalence was clear still since they were twins. He didn't feel like he was looking at Yusei though, he felt like he was looking at this Venus like goddess.

"Hey" she breathed  
He had no idea what to say back, he just got lost in those eyes so he just went with "hey" she gave this cute half smile back as she tilted her head to the side.

He so wanted so say something along the lines of 'I missed you so much' , 'please stay with me', 'I want to tell you so much' yet every time he opened his mouth he choked on air.

He hoped Pearson would do something or say something to only find that both he and Bolton had left him alone. Damn them couldn't they see he was even struggling to breath.

I walked as quickly as I could to the bench to support myself against it, I had apparently lost control in both my mind and body since I felt like I couldn't keep standing with my noodle legs.

Before I knew it she was placing plasters over my cuts, her cool fingers touching my warmed skin, I melted completely at her touch, it felt incredible and natural yet confusing all at once. She bent down to look at his ankle properly, wrapping it carefully in a bandage, her nimble fingers brushing his bara skin, he didn't want to stop this feeling at all. He wanted her to touch him more, feel his bicep, touch his chest, play with his hair, he just wanted her. It was a unbelievable feeling.

I wanted to make her happy and keep her smiling with that beautiful smile, I wanted to improve myself just to make her notice me and just in plain he wanted to romance her and love her.

Ok, yes he may of had a crush on her when they were younger but he didn't understand it at the time, he had been so confused about his feelings yet now he could see clearly, he was in love (or what he understood was love) with her.

He only prayed that he could be round her as long as possible...


	2. Movie jerk

"here I'll go get us some snacks"  
"ok, don't take too long though"

Aurora watched as her boyfriend walk away towards the snack counter; looking back to give her his signature smile. They were on a date at the movies, not something they usually did for a date but decided to go anyway. She looked down at the tickets in her hand as she sat waiting for him to return so they could go inside to the screening; he was so sweet to let her choose the movie though in the end she had decided on a newly realised horror movie (hey chick flicks made her so bored she would fall asleep).

"excuse me" aurora looked up to see a movie security guard standing in front of her  
'don't tick him off, don't tick him off' she chanted in her head remembering how bad she was with authority "yes?" she asked  
"I was just wanting to make sure your all right" he replied bluntly  
"hugh?" ok she was confused - why would she not be all right?  
"we saw you talking to that man before, he had criminal markers on his face in fact he had more than most meaning I wanted to make sure he hadn't robbed you for instance" the man replied again "I know that its hard adjusting to life with such criminals around so I wanted to check that you are fine after crossing with him. Piece of advice don't trust the marked"

WHAT THE HELL! What kind of low life is this guy? How could he say such things? Right I don't care if I tick him off or the whole security here but NO ONE says that to me without getting a piece of my mind

"he is not a criminal" aurora growled "he's my boyfriend. How stereotypical of you to call him a criminal like that, he did nothing wrong so you have no right to class him as such. He got those marks caring for children and protecting others, what kind of criminal is that then? He is not a bad person like you think he is as you are so closed minded that its sad. Don't trust the marked? What kind of advice is that? Bad advice that is. You cannot judge someone from how they look or where they're from, its what inside that counts. And inside he is such a sweet, loving and caring person who I love. Unlike the cold fish inside you!"

The guard was seriously in shock-he had never met someone who had talked  
back to him like that before.

Aurora stormed off before the guard could even mutter a syllable "BY THE WAY I AM FROM THE SATELLITE TOO"

Crow walked back over to aurora carrying a bundle of snacks with him "hey whats the matter with you?"

Aurora took the snacks off him, walked over to the guard and poured it all on him: 2 sodas, a couple size popcorn, 3 bags of sweets, 2 hot dogs and 2 pots of ice cream - the guy was p(iss)ed. Aurora turned away from him like it had never happen and continued to walk back to crow.

"THAT'S FOR CALLING MY BOYFRIEND A CRIMINAL!" she shouted back; she grabbed crow by the arm "lets go some where else for our date ok" she smiled at him so innocently as if she had never done it.

The other guards were too scared to mess with her after seeing what she did to their colleague yet they had to agree he was a prick.

Crow just grinned. God he loved her; she just defended his honour and showed how she didn't care about how people viewed then as a couple. Sure he got the odd look or stereotyped comment but she was really alright with that and was not put off at all; yep she was definitely the girl for him. Plus he loved how she could freak authority out like that then just walk away; best of all no one stopped her. "ok just a second" he smiled before walking up to the guy and kicking him in his 'area'.

"AND THAT'S FOR MAKING MY GIRLFRIEND MAD JERK!" he too just walked away as if it never happened; he wrapped his arms round her and they walked out of the movie theatre.  
"we are so gonna be banned from there" crow laughed  
"yep"  
"so what do you want to do now for the date?"  
The 2 looked at each other "annoy jack" they both laughed

* * *

"achooo" jack sneezed  
"have you got a cold jack?" Bruno asked as his fingers skimmed over the keyboard; staring at the monitor in front of him  
"no"  
"allergic reaction? You do have hay fever" yusei asked sliding out from under his duel runner  
"no"  
"so why did you sneeze?" yusei asked his blonde friend  
"...I don't know..." jack wondered looking around thinking that someone was watching him


	3. I'm crazier than you

"Why the hell are you marrying her?!" Jack shouted at his friend upon hearing the news (not happy at all that he was practically last to know) "she's not the marrying type, I don't think any of the Fudo's are really from being round them two for so long"  
"What the hell do you mean not the marrying type?" Crow shouted right back at him, glaring at the blonde as they squared up  
"For a start she's insane!"  
"Define insane" crow crossed his arms in front of his chest  
"Do we not remember the time she set a priest on fire and the time she poisoned me to get a ride in the ambulance! And for one thing she's a cat person! How is that normal?" Jacks vein on his forehead swelled up in his rage, throwing himself right into it  
"That was years ago, when we were kids, the setting the priest thing was a accident and do you know what if she hadn't of done it i would of to just shut ya mouth for once" crow clenched his fists in frustration  
"Why you" jack grabbed crows collar, nearly lifting the ginger off his feet "say that one more time"

"Just shut up"  
The two looked over to see aurora standing right there in the door frame, looking in one the two, her own hands clenched into fists before she walked out of the room- you could feel the anger emitting from her as it rested in the atmosphere around them like a 10 tonne weight.  
"Aure, wait" crow called after her, running out the room in the direction she had left. He stopped at the door, looking back at jack "thanks a bunch dude, I hope the two of you are happy"  
"Two of us?"  
"Yeah you and the vein!" Crow stormed out in pursuit of his lover while jack covered his forehead with his hand self consciously  
"Loosy piece of..." Jack mumbled under his breath

* * *

Crow had finally found her, she had ran (well flashed) to the only place she could feel like she could think, the maintenance building on the daelous bridge (its amazing how much Yusei and aurora thought alike sometimes).  
She sighed looking over at the view, not even turning round at the sound of a runner pulling up behind her or even when the rider got off and walked towards her.

Crow leaned over the railing next to her "what's wrong Aure? You know you can tell me anything right?" He was genuinely concerned about her, though she would never say a word if something was bothering her he had learned all these signals that told him she was deeply upset about something.  
"It's nothing" she sighed looking down at the floor  
Crow raised a eyebrow "it's never nothing, come on please tell me" he gave her the puppy dog eyes - she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. He wrapped his arms round her waist in a comforting embrace.  
She looked down at the engagement ring on her finger "I think jacks right" she looked back up to the sky again with a deep breath "me, my life, it's insane. It's not normal and it hasn't been for what 10 years? I've never been normal really and I don't think I ever will be. We aren't going to have a normal marriage and if we have kids like we want to then they are proberly not going to be normal either with the feline genetics"  
"Is that what your worried about?" Crow smiled, he had imagined it had been something so much worse "I don't care for normal, normal is over rated.I like the idea of a weird and crazy life, it would never be boring, not ever"  
"I'm just worried that I'm too crazy"  
"What for me? Yeah exactly how long have we known each other, you just have to look at me to know I'm not normal either"  
"Cat abilities, physic" she forcibly coughed on her hand  
"You just have to out do me don't you?" He grinned letting go of her waist and spinning her round to meet him "you know what I think I can be just as crazy"

(This song belongs to the Addams family musical but when I heard it I just thought I had t put it down, this is the old version so it could be hard to find (I had to write the lyrics down from a video from scratch) but if you want to hear it then the web address is: #/watch?v=GM_7iMff1_w&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGM_7iMff1_w&gl=GB though I'll tell you now that its about 2 minutes in) (by the way I changed arrow to bullet and I mixed some new lyrics with the old)

He went over to his runner pulling out something from the compartment under the seat - a apple? He strode over to her singing.

"Once I was frozen,  
Trapped in my head  
Thoughts over whelming  
Heart under fed  
Then you released me  
Right when you said"

He ran over to the rail, jumped onto the railing next to her and bending down to face aurora directly

"I wanna climb mt Everest go to Mozambique  
I wanna be impulsive want to be unique  
Can you believe I mean it when you hear me speak

I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And now in gonna shout it to the sky  
I'm crazier than you  
I'll do what you can do"  
He jumped down, he reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out her gun, placing the cold metal object in her hand.  
"Go on let your bullet fly"

"Come on crow your not serious are you?" She looked at him hoping it was a joke but all she saw was a mature seriousness in his stormy grey eyes  
"I'm going to prove to you about how much I love you and trust you" he threw the apple in the air and caught it in his other hand "your fearless last time I checked" he winked flirtatiously at her before running in the opposite direction to put some distance between them.

She sook her head at the ground then looked up at him, singing:  
"Yes I'm impulsive"  
"That's what I love about you" crow cut in  
"Yes I'm deranged"  
"No reason I should doubt you"  
"But in this moment  
I feel I've changed  
I wanna treasure you in death as well as life"  
Crow started to slowly walk back to her again "treasure me in life as well as death"  
"Cut you with my love and my knife"  
"Cut me with your love and with your knife" he reached for her hand then retracted it after hearing the last comment  
"But how can I be your tormentor and your wife" she looked at him as if she was challenging for some reason. Out of no where the gun was pressed up under his jaw as she backed him away from the railing "I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And now I'll prove you exactly how"  
She grabbed his vest coat and pulled him back over in the opposite direction and into her, putting the gun to her side  
"I'm crazier than you  
That's just an overview

so get on board or simply move along"

She took out a cloth from her pocket and wrapped it round his eyes; he yanked it down forcefully before she could tie it.  
"What's that?" He asked  
"A blindfold"  
He took it off her and tire it round her own eyes "ok let's see how good you are"  
"Oh my god you are crazier than me" she gasped slightly  
He kissed her forehead "I'll guide the bullet, i'll focus and think about it coming from you to me, I'll guide it with my love" he positioned her since she couldn't see and then started walking backwards  
"What if I miss?"  
"Then you'll be the last thing I'll ever see" he smiled  
"...that is so hot"

He placed the apple on his head as aurora loaded the gun and took the safety off, the two sang in harmony with each other:  
"I'm crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And live or die I'll let you have control  
I'm crazier than you  
Your parents screwed you too  
So here on in your sinking into my soul

My soul" as they held the long note, she fired the gun in her hand. It landed right through the middle of the apple.  
Crow (very relieved that it had worked) ran over to her and took the blindfold off her eyes. The two hugged, before embracing in a passionate kiss.  
"See, if you can shoot a apple off my head blindfolded, then I'm sure we are both crazy enough to make this work" he smiled at her, tilting his head to the side a little not just at admiration of her impressive shooting skills but her bravery and her faith she had put into trusting him into doing this "mrs hogan" he put empathise on these words, making her smile even more.  
"Can't wait"


	4. Being there

(a alternative plot line to my story silver dragon, a alternative way of aurora revealing herself)

Crow watched from the doorway, guarding his lover from her hospital bed. Why had she been so stupid?

Actually he could answer that one but he just didn't want to at the time because if he did he would find himself hating one of the people he called 'brother' with every fibre of his being.

It just tortured him to see her like this; she had been in surgery before and she was still on painkillers and a IV drip. Her eyes were firmly shut, she looked to be in a deep sleep like sleeping beauty waiting for her prince.

He slammed his fist against the frame in frustration as he tried to fight back tears _'he should of protected her. He should of done something. How could he let this happen?'_

* * *

It had happened so quickly.

Everything had seemed to be going so well, so what if he couldn't tell his friends about this amazing woman he was dating or that she was suppose to be dead/exiled and that security would have a fit if they found her; so what if their future was so unclear and such a big question for them - he lived in the here and now.

* * *

In short she had been shot protecting them: the one quality that he sometimes wished that she would change was her protectiveness of others and how she would give her life for them.

Apparently yallister hadn't given up on getting rid of them all especially the dubbed 'leader of trouble to come'. They had sent assassins after us, we didnt know this till it was too late yet she some how knew-she always did.

They had been following us in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike and when it came, before they could even pull the trigger she had gotten them all using her flash ability so that the others wouldn't suspect a thing. Then again would you really think a little black cat would of taken a gang of master assassins down? No, not in a million years. I didn't even know till it was too late.

She was fearless, independant, brave and had so much drive-no wonder she was admired so much by these little kids (girls especially) in America.

She lived in the shadows for years and she didnt mind. I always thought that one day it would be possible for her to live in the sunshine again with us without a care of consequences or responsibilities she had no control over that had determined most of her life. I thought it would be such a happy day. But it wasn't meant to be.

One of the assassins by luck had regain consciousness, with one last moment of vision before he had blacked out; he pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet flew right at the target, it would of killed them if it had been a hit let at the last moment aurora had flashed infront of it, taking the hit into her gut instead. Doing it all with a smile before collapsing.

* * *

"Hey crow are you feeling any better?" Yusei placed a hand on his friends shoulder. The ginger didnt say a word, shrugging his friends hand off and not even looking at him.  
"Just leave me alone" he mumbled under his breath

This wasn't good: crow was usually so happy and so full of life yet right now he looked like the complete opposite - lifeless, depressed and deathly quiet in his own world of thoughts. Yusei knew that he couldn't do or say anything at that point; he didn't blame crow if he hated him or held resentment to him. It could be so easy to blame Yusei because even he saw himself as his own sisters, his own twins possible death.

Yusei turned away, sitting down on the cold hospital floor of the corridor, waiting himself just to hear anything from the doctors. He rested his head on the wall as he looked up at the ceiling, he could see through the huge hospital windows that it was still pouring down with summer rain, drizzling onto a grey world, reminding him of the satellite so much. It had been raining when it had happened as well like a message from beyond telling them that this was no time for happiness or joy.

Crow still wasn't even acknowledging him at all and Yusei didn't mind as the silence engulfed them both, it let him think about what had happened as he found his mind wondering back to the recent event and especially crows reaction.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air, cutting the atmosphere before bouncing off the buildings like an undisterbed echo throug the whole city.

Infront of them stood a figure, arms spread out wide and their head looking towards the floor; black hair flew in the breeze carelessly. Along the side of their abdomen was a puddle of crimson blood, soaking the figures black t shirt; they were bleeding heavily and yet a smile had spread across their face as a lone tear fell.  
"No" crow muttered shaking his head as if he knew the person "please no!" He dashed to the figure, bending in the breeze like a thing at the time, sliding along the ground to catch her just before she fell to the floor. He cradled her in his arms, rocking her back and forth like a baby, whispering in audible sweet words into her hair. Her face turned into crows chest and away from their view

"I'll call a ambulance" Akiza whipped out her phone straight away and starting to run to the nearest shop for help; the twins were pretty shocked at the sight, they weren't even moving or speaking (which was thought to be just about impossible for Leo) as they huddled together, they were completely frozen by the scene. Eventually they went running in the direction Akiza had took, calling her name and telling her to hurry

"What's going on crow?" Yusei asked walking over to the scene, it was pretty obvious that his friend knew something or at least who this person was "who is she?" He tried to brush one of the girls hairs out the way to look at her face  
"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Crow screamed at him, making his friend jump back a bit "SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU AND THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"  
"Crow, what the deuce is wrong with you?" Jack asked looking at the ginger with a stern glare "Yusei was just trying to..."  
"I don't care" crow cut him off, tears were stinging his eyes, he looked down at the girl again "it's going to be ok" he whispered to her again, he was sure she wasn't dead, she was a fighter, she would just die so easily  
"Crow, please tell us" Yusei bent down to his rifled friend "what's the matter? Why won't you tell us..."  
"Yusei?" A faint voice murmured, it was light, breathy and streaked with pain. Yusei looked down at the girl, he found tears forming in his own eyes and he covered his mouth with his hand as he realised who the figure was as there stared back a identical pair of cobalt blue orbs to him own  
"Aure?" He gazed at her in amazement- she was suppose to be dead wasn't she? How long had she been alive? Where had she been? Why was crow just so protective of her now? Why did she do something so stupid as to taking a bullet for them literally?  
He reached out his hand to her face; crow looked like he was about to object before aurora told him it was ok. Her skin felt so smooth and warm even though cool rain was starting to fall around them from the sky.  
Jack even ventured over, slowly and cautiously at first, thinking that it was no way going to be her but after recognising the eyes straight away he knew that there was no doubt about it, it was her. He perched himself over crows shoulder.

She shuddered with pain from the gun shot wound, clenching her teeth yet not screaming out in pain. "Crow" she looked up at him, taking his hand that had been supporting her head, bringing it up to her face and rubbing her cheek while looking at him with this pure and angelic look as their eyes met"I love you"  
He held her tight against himself "I love you too" he cried into her hair before darkness over took her and she drifted off into her sleeping state

* * *

He had never seen such a outburst on his friend before, sure crow wasn't the calmest of guys around but he never shouted at them like that before. Yusei sighed looking at the ground in shame- of course he didn't blame him if crow hated him. She had been protecting him, if he had been more aware or had done something, even moving a few inches would of helped but he didn't. God, he felt so stupid as well, he hadn't even been able to recognise his own twin sister and it was crow who had gone to her rescue, not him.

"I'm sorry Yusei"  
Yusei looked up at his friend : who still wasn't looking at him  
"I just snapped" crow apologised "it's just it hurts from the bottom of my soul to see her hurt, I can honestly say I cannot go on living without her" he sighed looking at her sleeping in the hospital bed "I just love her too much"

From there crow quickly explained everything that had been going on, he had expected Yusei to lash out at some points but he just stayed calm and listened to his friend with a emotionless expression on his face.

"You really do love her?" Yusei asked  
Crow looked back at her again, unable to take his eyes off her for too long like a guard dog "with all my heart and soul"  
Yusei sighed, relaxing against the wall "then I can't change it can I. I don't believe in destiny but there's something about you two, as her brother I should be threatening you or something along that line, just being overprotective and yet I see something saying that you were meant to be" he smirked to himself "even as kids, looking back its easy to tell now"  
"You mean like you and your girlfriend, your runner"  
"I'm on your side here" Yusei could see a spark of the crow he knew again.

* * *

"Excuse me" a nurse walked up to the 2 who had been sleeping lightly after waiting for so long yet both refusing to move at all. The two looked up with sleep still clinging to their eyes a bit. "Miss fudo is awake now but the doctors have stressed that she can only have one visitor at a time"  
Crow gave a pleading look at Yusei, who sighed and told him to just go. Not like crow had to be told twice.

* * *

The couple sat in silence, living in the peace of the perfect moment.

Crow was lying at her side in the uncomfortable hospital bed, cuddling her close to him, listening to her heart beat as if it was the best sound in the world to him.  
"I'm sorry" she apologise at him, looking up at his face  
"I can't stay mad at you" crow sighed kissing her forehead "I told yusei by the way"  
"How did he take it?"  
"Actually it went quite well, he didn't get upset or mad. He just said that he thought we were always meant to be together" he got up slightly  
Aurora repositioned herself so that she was sitting upon the bed "I must say I have to agree with him completely"  
The two kissed passionately, starting to make out on the hospital bed intensively; crow sliding on top of her as she wrapped her arms round his neck out of instinct.  
"I'll always be there for you"  
"I know you will like how I'll always be there for you" she smiled kissing his nose


	5. Bolton

The ex executive sighed looking at the blank wall, then at the clock, then to the other prisoners in the room at their own tables to back to the clock. He had been told that he had a visitor to speak to him today-his first visitor (except for his lawyer of course).

A familiar figure walked out the door, looking around himself at the surroundings with the words of how different it was to be on the other side for once.  
"Crow? Is that you?"  
The ginger turned to him and grinned "hey Bolton" taking the plastic white seat from under the table and sitting/leaning back in the chair "how prison then?" He asked almost cheerfully: forgetting the fact that it was him who put Bolton in the slammer in the first place  
"I cannot complain, the cells aren't like I thought they'd be, there just huge rooms"  
"Yeah I know, bin there, done that" crow laughed scratching his own markers  
"The other prisoners aren't bad either" Bolton shrugged  
"It's nice to know your making friends" crow teased him again as if he was Bolton's little brother  
"How about you, how's your life been? I haven't seen you in what...9 months" Bolton rested his chin on his hands and leaning closer in, showing his great interest.  
Crow scratched his head for a second still grinning " plenty, I mean there's been a lot in my life since aurora came back to the city officially as a citizen"  
Bolton raised a eyebrow "she's a citizen now?"  
"Yeah, there was this whole episode thing...anyway she's back now and everyone knows as well"  
"And does Yusei know..." Bolton trailed off  
"Oh yeah, he's fine with it though I do get the odd threat of if I hurt her then how I'm a dead man o. If I break her heart he'll break both my arms" crow laughed to himself "not like I actually would though"  
"Of course you wouldn't, say what's that on your finger?"  
Crow looked down at his own hand "oh yeah aurora and I are engaged now"  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously, I proposed to her cause I love her"  
"Anything else while your at it?"  
"Aurora's pregnant as well, that why she wasn't allowed to come in, she's 2 months off her due date. Meaning I'm gonna be a daddy for real" crow smiled to himself at the thought which spread to Bolton as well  
"Congratulations then, I guessed I have missed quite a bit while I've been in here, so are you having a boy or girl"  
"Both, she's having twins, there's something in her family where the first kids they have are twins on the mothers side" crow explained briefly "the doctors say they'll proberly inherit her feline abilities as well"  
"She must be a joy to have pregnant" Bolton laughed sarcastically slightly "maybe it's a good thing I'm in here"


	6. Broken wing

"some friends, as soon as I get injured they replace me like a broken toy" crow wandered through the streets as rain lashed down upon him in feeling rejected by his friends since they had so easily forgotten him as soon as he had gotten injured.  
He walked the lonely streets drenched from head to foot in rain; everything was washed to grey just like it had been in the satellite-no colour to drive the grey away or to paint the sky with happiness and hope. He sighed; there was no other lonely soul around to at least show some empathy or companionship. He made a stupid mistake, everyone does it, but why did he have to pay so dearly and why couldn't he even try to make right (stupid quack doctor).  
"crow?"

He looked up "aurora, what are you doing here?" she stood right in front of him holding a umbrella over his head for him  
"because you need me" she smiled  
Right there in the rain they passionately under the umbrella; he felt her soft lips on his as he deepened the kiss letting their tongues roam each other's mouths and fight for dominance, eventually aurora let him into her mouth. They pushed their own bodies together till they were nearly one body; aurora cupped one of his cheeks with her hand as she held the umbrella in place yet it continued to slip down bit by bit as she relaxed more and more into it while crow wound his good arm round her waist.

They broke apart after a few minutes, gasping for air

"lets get some shelter ok" she lead him by grabbing his good wrist with her free hand to a nearby closed shop with a cover over it  
They sat down together  
"are you ok? I heard about the crash"  
she looked at his bandaged shoulder tenderly touching his good one gently hoping to confort him  
"yeah, I guess, I just dislocated my shoulder nothing crippling or life threatening but its going to take a month or so to heal" he sighed looking down at it

She lifted his chin so that their eyes met "please don't do that" she looked so sad as if she was fighting back tears yet her eyes were pure concern and love for him  
"do what?" he had no idea what she was on about  
"look so down and out, so dead inside, where's the light gone in your eyes? You never give up on people so why give up on yourself?" she kissed his cheek then bent down and kissed his shoulder lightly "cause I'll never give up on you" she looked up at him

He kissed her head and leaned his head against hers-she always knew what to say and what to do to cheer him up if he was ever down just as he knew what to do for her "thank you" he murmured into her hair "I love you so much"  
She sat on his lap like she always did and looked up at him "and I love you" the couple kissed again

* * *

They had spent most of the night walking around together. Holding hands. Kissing. Embracing each other. Talking.

Sometimes they put the umbrella up and other times they didn't for the pure enjoyment of walking in the cool summer rain.

"you need to forgive the others" aurora sighed as they walked in the rain with their hands at each other's waists "they didn't mean to make you feel like they were replacing you but the tournament means a lot to them and you don't want to put all their hard work to waste. Wouldn't it be unfair for them to pull out completely because you got hurt?"  
"I know but we are a team and I don't want to feel like I'm letting them down or anyone else especially the little nerds" tears were on the verge of his eyes "how can I tell them after all the faith they put in me"  
She leaned closer into him "they'll understand, they just want to see you at the tournament and you can be"  
He looked at her quizzically  
"you could be like a coach, akiza is still new to turbo duelling so she feels like she could let the guys down too, your only as strong as your weakest bond. duelling or not you're still going to be helping them win and your still going to see the kids smile as they watch you guide and support your friends" she continued "and your still the champion of my heart something many guys have chased"

God he loved her, he kissed the side of her head that was nestled in his neck "ok, kitty cat for you I'll give it a go"  
"and promise you wont get hurt again"  
"I promise" she smiled in satisfaction at his promise to her and she handed him his cell phone from his back pocket  
"call akiza and tell her that you're going to coach her starting right now" he took a look at a poster of the WRGP plastered on the wall near them  
"ok" he sighed taking the phone off her


	7. Aurora wears a dress

Stupid wrpg ball thing!

Aurora had one major enemy since the day she could first remember and it had once again risen its ugly head: dresses.

Damm it! she hated them!

Coming from a background of growing up with 3 boys and little money she had never seen the need or purpose of a dress or even why other girls wore them so much. They were no good for riding duel runners, no good for fixing duel runners, no good for flashing or running, no good for kicking people, you had to watch what you did so much, lead to sexist comments and the list went on and on...

So when the WRGP ball had come along she was torn

Since the guys had to go since they had won it and as Crow's girlfriend and Yusei's sister she had a personal obilgation to attend. Yet the invitation clearly stated evening wear meaning that should would have to wear a dress which was against her own morals.

Originally she wanted to stick with her beliefs yet after all the guys had left the apartment leaving her alone with her runner she didnt know how to feel. Especially after seeing Crow dressed up like that. Damn that sexy hansome tuxe!

After that she didnt know what to do; she couldnt concentrate on her runner anymore as thought of her dancing with her boyfriend with the sound of soft melodies drifting in the background making the whole world melt away into a world of clouds. what the hell was happening to her! she thought the first dress that she would wear would be her wedding dress!

Oh Fuck it!

* * *

"It was great seeing you guys then"

Team 5ds smiled a goodbye as unicorn drifted off the talk to another group. as soon as unicorn werent looking anymore Crow sighed deeply looking down at the floor.  
"still missing aure?" yusei asked his depressed friend  
Crow nodded looking back up at his friend "I guess its cause I hate these things, I'm just not suited to them like Jack over there is" pointing to the blonde who was already talking to the paparizzi with a bunch of fan girls at his feet "so having aure round make me feel less nervous, I like having her with me because she's not just a girlfriend but also a friend. She can handle people better and knows if i dont want to talk to someone so would cover for me. It crazy that I miss her when we only said goodbye a hour or something ago"

"I know" Yusei smiled at his friend hoping to cheer him up a bit from his unnatural drepessed state"Wanna go talk to Ragnarock? I thought you got along at least with Brodor"

Crow nodded "ok"

They walked over to the group  
"Greetings" Halldor notice the 2 walking up to them  
"Hey whats up?" Brodor smiled noticing crow then dropping his own happy attitude at the sight of crow's mood "seriously are you ok crow?"  
"yeah i guess" crow sighed  
"hey guys look over there" Dragan pointed over to the stair case; diverting everyones attention to the spot like many (well everyone) to that spot

Crow's face lighting up like a child on christmas

On the stairs stood a goddess in the flesh. Her raven and star coloured whisked up with only her bangs hanging in front of her face with a eastern styled silver tiarra glistening as it hung a black gem onto her forehead. She wore a short strapless dress completely decorated with diamond shaped sliver gems with a black silk layer over top like a topless coat joint to the dress with a black belt; showing off her perfect figure and legs. She wore silver strappy shoes with black diamonaty accents which complimented her perfectly and a pair of black gloves on the arms to cover her mark. She also wore a certain silver necklace with a speacial centre piece: a white gem in the shape of a heart surrounded by a pair of angel wings, black angel wings.

Aurora smiled from the stairs instantly spotting Yusei and Crow with Ragnarock; she knew everyone was looking at her but she didnt really care, she huirred down the stairs as quickly as she could in the stupid dress and heels.

"geez she's hot" Brodor looked at the others with a mischeivious grin "lucky son of a bitch who has her"  
"how do you know she's taken" Dragan asked  
"cause all pretty girls like that are" Brodor replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
"To think that shadow would actually look as glorious as that despite the exterior" Halldor "as Brodor put it, you would ba lucky to have her"

Yusei looked at crow with a secret smile "you wanna tell them or should I?"  
Crow was about to open his mouth when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder; turning around to meet the owner of that hand. He smiled at the sight of her, sweeping her into a loving and longing passionate kiss.  
"nice to see you made it sis" Yusei sighed looking down at his drink; mixing it with his straw, not wanting to even look

At that point brodor had a little melt down with too much information: the cutest girl in the whole place was taken by crow and was also yusei's sister? Too much for him.

"so do ya wanna dance?" crow asked after they broke apart  
Aurora smiled and nodded as her boyfriend lead her to the floor  
"so do you like the dress?" she asked with a faint blush  
"your too damn sexy you know" crow whispered in her ear  
"because of the dress?"  
"because your you, seriously I would of still asked you to dance if you had even come in jeans and a t shirt"


	8. Kalin comes to town

A familiar runner pulled up next to the apartment garage, the rider got off the runner, took one look at the apartment and smiled to himself; he took his helmet off and headed for the door.

Knock knock

Yusei looked up from his computer at the sound from the door, for it to be as formal as a knock meant that they had a guest.  
"it's open" Yusei shouted up  
The door opened, with a certain ex team member of his striding through, Yusei smiled up at the figure "so this is where you guys live"  
"not bad right Kalin?" Yusei replied with a brief shrug before leaving his computer to meet his friend "hey jack get in here" Yusei called to his friend who was currently in his room

Jack was muttering something along "what the hell doe he want? Doesn't he know I'm busy?" ect ect, he stopped his murmurings once he realised that Kalin was there with Yusei "oh hello Kalin, you haven't come crying back since you cannot handle running a town now did you?"  
"you wish"

Kalin looked around a bit "sorry but by my count we are missing one. So where's crow?"  
Jack opened his mouth then closed it at the glare Yusei gave him  
"he's busy with something" Yusei shrugged walking back to his chair and leaning back in it with his hands behind his head "he'll be back soon proberly but he'll be thrilled to find out that the enforcers are all together again"  
Kalin smirked "so is it just you 3 guys then living here"  
"well our friend bruno, who helps Yusei, is currently crashing on our couch" jack sighed sitting on the sofa followed by Kalin "as well as..."  
Jack was cut off by the opening and closing of the door.

"oh hi" aurora smiled from the door before walking down the stairs, balancing her bag of groceries as she went (someone had to do it)  
Kalins jaw dropped  
"I don't think you've met my sister" Yusei smirked trying not to laugh  
Kalin turned to Yusei "sister?" pointing to aurora  
"well technically twin but yeah" Yusei shrugged  
Aurora rolled her eyes - she was still in the room- continuing into the kitchen  
"does someone want to help me?" she called back from the kitchen  
Kalin practically ran at the chance before stopping trying to regain his 'cool'  
"sure I'll help"  
Aurora thought to herself deciding wether it was right for a guest to be helping yet he was offering and seemed willing enough "ok"

10 minutes of packing away groceries with Kalin trying to flirt with aurora not even batting a eye lash at - Kalin thought she may of being played hard to get or something yet he was not going to give up...

Crow groaned as he came through the door, he really didn't feel like work today and he had taken a earlier starting shift for more money. He didn't like the feeling of leaving aurora to wake up by herself; he didnt want to get up and leave her, he wanted to stay in bed with her breath on his neck, her soft hair in his hands and her warm body against his but more than anything he wanted to marry her meaning he had to start saving for a ring that was worthy of her which had kept him going all day.

He spotted Yusei and jack talking about something which he didn't quite make out  
"so wheres Aure?" he looked at his two friends  
"unpacking in the kitchen" jack replied boredly; picking up his newspaper from the table

Crow gave a secret smile to himself, taking off his work jacket and throwing it onto the sofa arm then walking into the kitchen instantly spotting aurora facing away from him as she put a can in the cupboard below. Taking the opportunity crow grabbed aurora from behind, wrapping his arms round her waist which took her by surprise a little yet she knew exactly who it was.  
"hey" crow smiled before kissing her neck  
"we've missed you" aurora looked behind to smile right at crow  
"we?" crow tilted his head to the side in confusion  
Aurora guided crows hands down to her abdomen "we"  
Aurora turned round to meet him as he swept her into a passionate kiss, bringing her closer into himself as she rested her hands on his chest, they didn't notice Kalin standing up after putting some stuff away from behind the bench till he shouted "WHAT?!"

The two broke apart pretty quickly and looked at him  
"oh hey Kalin when did you get here" crow scratched behind his head with one of his hands as he held aurora close to his chest in front of himself  
"what is going on?" Kalin asked looking at the couple in disbelief  
"didn't Yusei mention at all that I had a girlfriend?" crow looked at him quizzically  
"girlfriend?" Kalin spluttered  
"yeah for about 4 years now" crow shrugged "well unless you would prefer something else like lovers or partners or co habitants" crow looked at aurora  
"girlfriends fine" aurora kissed his cheek  
"ok, I didn't know if you wanted to use something else since we're having a baby together"  
"b-b-baby?" Kalin stammered, his eyes immediately looking at auroras stomach  
"baby, small child thing, I guess it's true that you did sleep through sex education" crow smirked a little at his friend  
"I think he's a little shocked and maybe embarrassed a little since he was trying to flirt with me before." Kalin blushed a bit, turning away slightly from the 2 "Oh and Kalin you wouldn't of known I was pregnant unless I told you since I'm only 2 months along, we don't even know the genders" aurora smiled at him  
"How did this happen?" Kalin tried hard not the stammer  
"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much..." crow began trying his hardest not to laugh  
"No, for god sake no, what i meant was" kalin laughed to himself "how did we all end up here? I mean we used to be the enforcers, a group of untamable trouble makers with no care for the law, a close group of friends that thought they'd live like that forever and well now..." kalin shook his head "we've all grown up, little baby of the group crow the most"  
Aurora mouthed "little baby crow?" Which crow just rolled his eyes to  
"You'd make a perfect dad crow, I guess thats what you've meant to be since we met as you always cared for other kids and now you'll have your own" kalin continued  
Crow gave a goofy grin, holding aurora close "thanks" he looked down at aurora "but aurora's the amazing mom"  
"I am so sorry about before" kalin tried his best to apologize without blushing or embarrassing himself more "I should of asked if you had a boyfriend before i said any of that stuff"

Kalin turned to walk out the kitchen before he stopped and turned back to crow, who had let go of aurora so that she could put the last of the stuff away, yet he never took his eyes off her  
"Your real lucky crow" kalin smiled at his friend  
"I know and i aint ever gonna forget it" crow smiled to himself as he became mesmerized by his girlfriend "mostly cause yusei would hurt me"  
Kalin laughed at his friend  
"No im really serious, yusei would kill me, he would of by now if aurora hadn't of stopped him"  
Kalin shook his head at the floor still smiling "I have got to come round more often"


	9. Pancakes

Even though it was early morning with the sun still rising, aurora found herself waking earlier than normal. She stirred, moaning slightly with a faint purr in her voice, looking around the bedroom so that her eyes could asjust from the fuzziness that had clung to her cobalt orbs.

She smiled looking down at her sleeping lover under her, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest gently rocking her as the sound of her heart beat calmly soothed her, it felt like one of those perfect moments that just made time slow down. She loved the feel of his skin against hers as they slept as although she was always naturally feline warm she adored the sensation of warmth and the feel of how natural this was for them.

From the sound of downstairs being rare silence she guessed that yusei and jack weren't awake either.

Aurora quickly looked round for something she could wear, she knew she kept night wear but it had gotten thrown somewhere last night. She picked up her white cotton shorts from under crows boxers and then her huge metallica t shirt from the floor, which was way too big for her really but she loved it especially how she had bought it from the first festival she had taken crow to with her, before putting them back on. She kissed crows forehead softly, he moaned a bit but didnt wake from his sleep, she smiled at him then quietly left trying not to wake her sleeping lover.

She was right though, none of the guys were awake at this time in the morning which left her essentially alone in the apartment.

Aurora headed for the kitchen, thinking she could surprise the boys with a cooked breakfast to only find that they hardly had any food except cup ramen again (she noted that she was gonna have to go shopping for food) but there was enough ingredients for pancakes. So the guys were getting pancakes like it or not.

Aurora started finding the stuff she would need to make the breakfast like a bowl, a measuring cup, a spoon, ect yet she found herself almost dancing round the place as she collected the various items needed as she hummed a song in her head. Aurora soon found a radio yusei had been using to keep him entertained whenever he was working by himself, she soon switched on her favourite music station and sung to herself as she started adding the ingredients together.

Aurora actually found herself lost in the music, not noticing a pair of arms snaking round her waist till the owner of those arm started kissing her neck which snapped her out of it.  
"Mornin kitty cat" crow smiled before going back to kissing her neck again "someone slept well" he continued  
"I'm not the only one, you were still sound asleep when i got up" aurora smiled herself as she continued mixing the ingredients into a batter in the bowl  
"What ya making here?" Crow asked looking over her shoulder  
"Just some pancakes" aurora looked back at him before kissing his lips lightly  
"You dance real sexy ya know" aurora blushed lightly - she had not even known that crow had been watching her "you jus need a partner" he smirked as his hands wandered down from waist to hips, he started to guide her hips into a sway with his own until it became more of a grinding motion against one another before he went back to kissing her neck and jawline as well. Aurora purred affectionately, he knew how to get the reaction he wanted from her. She put the now ready batter down on the table then spun round to meet her lover, she noticed that he was wearing his discarded night clothing as well which for him only included a pair of dark green pj pants with no top on to reveal his toned chest. She rested her hands on his hard abs while she pulled herself closer into him for a deep passionate kiss where she instantly let him into her mouth not wanting to waste time on battling with their tongues; they both moaned into the kiss as they pushed themselves as close together as they could, Aurora still grinding into his hips.

"Khmm"  
They both stopped noticing jack was standing opposite them just outside the kitchen  
"You have a room for a reason and even then your not satisfied" he snorted "you bunch of rabbits" aurora hissed at him for that not like jack reacted in anyway to it "I hope thats breakfast over there" jack pointed to the neglected batter  
"Oh thats right i was making you guys breakfast" aurora just realised turning back to the cooker and finding a pan to cook the batter in  
"Let me help you at least" crow offered rubbing her shoulders slightly as she sorted her space aftering finding said pan  
Jack laughed "your version of helping will mean we wont get to eat at all"  
Crow shot back a glare telling jack to shut it but jack just smirked in response picking up yesterdays paper from the counter and leaving to sit on the sofa to read it  
"Jerk" crow muttered  
"Hey be lucky that it was only jack" aurora sighed as she light the cooker and poured a little of the batching into the pan then letting it cook

"You know I've always wanted to flip a pancake" crow scratched the back of his head trying to think if he actually ever had - he hadn't in his memory  
"Once its done i'll show you" aurora smiled back at him  
She let the batter cook a bit till it was ready to flip over, crows hovering around her till he decided to wrap his arms round his girlfriend and rest his head on her shoulder almost like a hug still gently sway her from side to side to the radio music.  
"Take your hand in mine, its ours tonight, this is a rebel love song" crow sang lightly into her ear to the music "hearts will sacrifice, its do or die, this is a rebel love song. Wild and running for one reason, they cannot stop us from our freedom"  
'Damn you crow knowing my weakness and black veil bride for writing a perfect love song for using, mostly cause it didnt sound like a normal love song' aurora thought to herself (it is so the perfect song for this couple seriously if you've never heard rebel love song by black veil brides (lyrics belong to them) then go look on youtube now or feel the wrath of my spidermonkey spies) "ok its ready to flip" she said outloud turning her head back to crow  
He grinned at her like a child on christmas day; intwining his arms with auroras as she lifted the pan to flip  
"Like this?" He asked  
"Perfect" she smiled back at him "ok, one..two..three" she counted down before they carefully flipped the pancake over with it twirling a few times in mid-air for it then to land securly in the pan once more  
"That was so cool" crow laughed "you are a great teacher ya know" he kissed aurora's neck again  
"I have an excellent student to teach" she giggled "so do you want a go at the rest then?"

A few minutes later a pile of pancakes was neatly stacked on a plate, steaming with sweet warming sents of homemade food.  
"They smell awsome" crow sighed looking at the huge pile "are you sure we can eat of all this?" Turning back to aurora who was reaching for the honey located in the back of the cupboard  
"Sure, there's 4 of us and if we can't finish some then we can throw it out for the stray cats and dogs to eat" crow gave a quizzical look "I've been round here for a while in cat form so I do know that there are strays in the neighbourhood"she waltzed over with the squeezey tube of honey "anyway we have a busy day as well so the more food we eat then the more energy, right yusei?"  
"right" crow just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of yusei's voice behind him - he didn't mind that aurora and Yusei were twins but it was freaky how insinc they had become  
"I'll go put these out" aurora lifted the plate and carried it into the dining/living/garage room where jack was

"so you guys made pancakes?" Yusei asked looking at his ginger friend  
"yeah, she's a good teacher ya know" crow smirked "cooking is always interesting with her"  
"I don't want to know" Yusei quickly turned away and walked after his sister  
Crow thought about it for a second "wait it wasn't like that Yusei, seriously we aren't that bad" he shouted chasing after his raven haired friend


End file.
